


La Musa

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en mi blog de Tumblr (cereza-peta-zeta).</p></blockquote>





	La Musa

Hacía días que Sherlock no hablaba con nadie, solo se sentaba en su sillón y pensaba. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, en lo que podía pasar… Intentaba darle una explicación a todo y solucionar los enigmas; pero había algo que no podía explicar, el mayor enigma de todos: sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué lo afectaba tanto la muerte de Irene? Apenas la conocía y en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos ella lo había drogado y de algún modo había sido una especie de enemiga, no entendía por qué sentía algo raro en la garganta al pensar en ella, ni la sensación de que había perdido algo importante. Si era lo que él sospechaba, no podía dejar que lo dominase o acabaría siendo derrotado por su propio corazón.

Saltó del sillón, cogió el violín y empezó a tocar sin pensar en la melodía; simplemente dejó que esta fluyese al ritmo de sus pensamientos. Al principio, todo era sobre sus casos, pero llegaron a su mente el móvil de Irene y su misteriosa contraseña. Entonces, como hipnotizado y guiado por la música y a la vez dejando que esta fuese modificada por sus pensamientos, volvió a centrarse en Irene y esta vez no paró. La melodía, caótica al principio, ahora era dulce como una nana, aunque ligeramente triste. Sherlock decidió que para sentirse en paz debía aceptar sus sentimientos, acabar la melodía y dedicarla en secreto a su musa, Irene.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en mi blog de Tumblr (cereza-peta-zeta).


End file.
